Excuse
by Viselle
Summary: Akhirnya aku tak punya alasan untuk tak memaafkanmu.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

…

 **Excuse**

By

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Akhirnya aku tak punya alasan untuk tak memaafkanmu._

...

Pacarku bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku mulai berkencan dengannya tak lama setelah aku bergabung di Bleach Inc. dan sekarang hubungan kami sudah hampir dua tahun berjalan. Semua berjalan baik, kami pasangan yang cocok meski terkadang beradu mulut hanya karena permasalahan kecil. Sayangnya kini semua tak lagi sebaik dulu, hubungan kami mendapat gangguan dari pihak ketiga. Pihak ketiga itu bernama pekerjaan.

Dua bulan lalu Ichigo—yang juga merupakan seniorku—mendapatkan promosi dan menjadi tim inti pengembangan _software._ Aku ikut senang, sungguh itulah awalnya yang kurasakan tetapi akhir-akhir ini rasanya tak lagi menyenangkan. Belakangan Ichigo menjadi super sibuk, bahkan seringkali dia harus bekerja di akhir minggu, kami jadi jarang bertemu di luar kantor, namun di kantor pun kami jarang bertemu sebab aku dan dia bekerja di divisi yang berbeda. Aku di divisi penjualan dan dia pengembangan, dan kedua divisi kami berada di lantai yang berbeda sehingga kemungkinan pertemuan kebetulan kami di gedung Bleach Inc. yang memiliki sepuluh lantai menjadi semakin tipis.

Aku mencoba bersabar, menghibur diriku sendiri bahwa Ichigo sedikit mengabaikanku karena pekerjaan, bukan karena hal lain yang bisa memicu air mata dan patah hati. Namun, kian hari kesabaranku kian menipis, apalagi akhir-akhir ini Ichigo sering membatalkan kencan kami secara tiba-tiba. Contohnya malam ini, aku sudah berdandan cantik dan siap berangkat tapi yang datang malah sebuah pesan singkat:

" _Aku minta maaf, Rukia. Ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa kutinggalkan. Aku akan mentraktirmu lain kali."_

Langsung kumatikan ponselku tanpa membalas pesan Ichigo. Pergi berganti pakaian, menghapus _make up_ dan tidur.

...

Hari ini aku pergi ke kantor dengan perasaan dongkol yang masih terselip di sudut hatiku. Rekan-rekan kerjaku mengetahui suasana hatiku yang buruk dan menjaga jarak, takut terkena letusan gunung berapiku. Padahal siapa juga yang akan marah pada mereka. Aku tidak akan meluapkan emosiku pada orang yang tidak bersalah, tapi karena orang yang bersalah tidak di depanku sekarang aku akan meluapkan kemarahanku pada tumpukan berkas laporan penjualan kuartal pertama yang menumpuk di mejaku.

"Kuchiki-san."

Gerak tanganku seketika berhenti saat mendengar suara itu. Kudongakkan kepala, dan aku langsung bertatapan dengan pria berambut jingga yang semalam membuatku sangat marah.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kurosaki-san?" tanyaku dengan manis ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman yang sama manisnya.

Ichigo mundur selangkah, sepertinya dia tahu aku menyembunyikan kemarahan di balik senyumanku. Dia terlalu mengenalku untuk tidak menyadarinya.

"Kurosaki-san?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi masih sama manisnya.

Pria bermata madu itu mendekatiku dengan hati-hati. "Aku membutuhkan laporan penjualan produk AX-279 sebulan terakhir sekaligus data pelanggannya, kami ingin mengevaluasi tingkat peminatnya sebelum membuat produk baru."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Aku membuka komputerku, mencari folder laporan penjualan yang diminta Ichigo.

"Tolong _copy_ kan ke _falshdisk_ ini."

Ichigo meletakkan _flashdisk_ di atas meja kerjaku, tetapi bukan hanya perangkat penyimpanan data yang ia letakkan tetapi juga dua tiket masuk Chappy Land. Sebelum aku sempat menoleh ke arahnya, terdengar suara Ichigo di telingaku. Hanya satu kata yang ia ucapkan. "Maaf." Dan ketika aku melihat wajahnya, ia tampak benar-benar menyesal.

Sial. Aku jadi tak bisa tidak memaafkannya jika ia berwajah seperti itu.

"Aku punya waktu luang Sabtu ini, kau mau pergi?" tanya Ichigo.

Kupasang wajah galak, tak mau Ichigo berpikir aku bisa dengan mudah dimanipulasi hanya dengan sepasang tiket Chappy Land, meski sebenarnya Chappy Land memang sebagian alasanku memaafkannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau membatalkan janji lagi, aku tidak akan mau pergi denganmu lagi."

Ichigo tersenyum. Senyum yang mengingatkanku mengapa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Siap, Bos. Kali ini aku tidak akan membatalkannya."

Ichigo pergi setelah mendapatkan data yang dia inginkan, sebelum pergi sekali lagi ia berjanji untuk menemuiku jam sembilan pagi di depan stasiun.

...

 _Sabtu pagi:_

Aku berdandan dengan apik hari ini, memakai gaun _A-line_ berwarna _olive green_ selutut, dipadu semi-bots cokelat berhak lima senti, dengan _make up_ tipis sebagai pelengkap penampilan. Dengan ceria dan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah, aku melangkah menuju stasiun, berhenti di bawah jam besar di depan stasiun, dan menunggu.

Lima menit sebelum jam sembilan, aku mendapat pesan singkat dari Ichigo yang membuatku hampir meledak karena marah.

" _Aku harus minta maaf lagi, Rukia. Sesuatu terjadi dan aku terpaksa ke kantor hari ini. Aku pasrah. Apa pun yang ingin kaulakukan padaku lakukanlah."_

Bisa-bisanya dia...

Aku terduduk lemas. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Andai di rumah aku mungkin sudah menangis dan berteriak kencang-kencang memaki Ichigo.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, sampai merasa lebih tenang.

"Kau bilang terserah padaku 'kan, Ichigo? Baiklah, akan kulakukan seperti yang kau minta."

Jari-jariku segera mengetikkan pesan balasan.

" _Kau sudah mengecewakanku berkali-kali, Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."_

Kutekan tombol kirim, lalu menunggu beberapa saat. Tak ada jawaban. Baiklah, jika ini yang kauinginkan Ichigo. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi.

...

Dua hari berlalu sejak hari Sabtu, dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Sepertinya dia memang sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hubungan kami. Kusibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan agar tidak mengingat Ichigo setiap waktu, sekaligus menahan diriku agar tidak mendatanginya dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dari hubungan kami. Apa memang dia ingin hubungan kami berakhir begitu saja tanpa berusaha memperjuangkannya?

Tumpukan laporan penjualan kuartal di meja menyita waktuku seharian ini, ditambah permintaan bagian pengembangan yang meminta laporan penjualan per produk, membuatku harus bekerja lembur. Pekerjaan benar-benar membantuku mengeyahkan Ichigo dari pikiranku, meski tidak secara permanen. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tapi aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Badanku terasa kaku akibat duduk di depan komputer begitu lama, sehingga kuputuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan membuat secangkir teh. Kulangkahkan kaki ke _pantry,_ ingin membuat segelas teh vanila untuk menyegarkan diri. Namun sebelum mencapai _pantry_ seseorang menarik tanganku dan memaksaku masuk ke ruang arsip.

"Hey—Ichigo?" Aku terkejut mendapati orang yang menarikku ternyata Ichigo. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku sembari berusaha meraih kenop pintu.

Ichigo dengan sigap menghalangiku, memerangkapku dalam kungkungan dua lengan kuatnya. Aku terpojok di pintu dan tubuh Ichigo, tak bisa melarikan diri.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kaupikirkan?" Ichigo tampak marah. "Kenapa kau bilang tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Bukankah itu yang kauinginkan?" sahutku sama marahnya.

"Apa?!"

"Kau memasrahkan semuanya padaku, dan itulah hasilnya." Kubuang muka, enggan menatap Ichigo sebab jika melakukannya aku akan menjadi lemah dan dengan mudah memberinya maaf.

"Tolong... Jangan katakan kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi." Suara Ichigo hanya berupa bisikan, begitu pelan dan memelas. "Tidak bertemu lagi denganmu dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, adalah hal yang berbeda, Rukia."

"Terdengar sama saja bagiku. Keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan, tetapi setidaknya dengan tidak bertemu lagi aku tidak akan berharap. Aku tidak akan dikecewakan berkali-kali." Air mata yang kutahan selama berhari-hari akhirnya menetes juga.

"Maaf..."

"Kau pikir—"

"Aku tahu, maaf saja tidak cukup." Ichigo melepaskanku, jika mau aku bisa dengan mudah pergi. Tetapi aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin mendengarnya, aku ingin melihatnya, ingin menyentuhnya. "Aku berkali-kali membatalkan janji kencan kita, membuatmu menunggu hanya untuk dikecewakan pada akhirnya, kau boleh memukulku untuk itu." Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya, meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tapi kumohon jangan katakan kau tak ingin melihatku lagi. Jangan lakukan itu padaku."

Kupandangi Ichigo. Gurat lelah tampak di wajahnya, lingkaran hitam menghias bagian bawah matanya, rambut jingganya acak-acakan, dan kemejanya begitu kusut, seperti berhari-hari tidak diganti.

"Sudah berapa hari kau di kantor?" tanyaku sembari menyentuh pipinya dengan tanganku yang bebas.

Ichigo meringis. "Sejak Sabtu."

"Apa?!" Jawabannya mengejutkanku.

"Ada yang menyusupi sistem perusahaan, mencuri dan mengubah beberapa bagian dari _software_ yang akan diluncurkan bulan depan. Kami bekerja berhari-hari untuk memperbaikinya dan mengganti tampilannya, syukurlah hari ini semuanya selesai." Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku."

Ichigo hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tak sempat, kepalaku dipenuhi _coding*_."

"Ck! Dasar!" Kucubit pipinya keras-keras hingga kekasihku itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Setidaknya masukkan aku ke kepalamu yang penuh bahasa pemograman itu sebentar agar kau ingat mengabariku."

"Kalau aku terus mengingatmu, aku tidak bisa bekerja," keluh Ichigo yang langsung kubalas dengan pelototan.

"Kalau begitu jangan ingat padaku." Aku menarik lepas tanganku dari genggaman Ichigo.

"Itu juga tidak bisa. Karena saat tidak bekerja hanya kau yang kuingat."

Ternyata berhari-hari bekerja dengan _coding_ membuat Si Jingga ini jadi pandai merayu.

"Antara aku dan pekerjaan mana yang kau pilih?" tantangku.

Ichigo menelengkan kepala, tampak berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya menggeleng tak berdaya. "Aku tak bisa memilih di antara keduanya. Pekerjaan yang membuatku bertemu denganmu, dan kau yang membuatku terus bekerja. Aku ingin memiliki keduanya, boleh kan?"

"Dasar maruk!" Kutinju pelan dada Ichigo, ia langsung menangkap tanganku dan membawanya ke mulut, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di jemariku.

"Bolehkah aku memiliki keduanya, Rukia?" Ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kutatap mata madu itu, dan aku tahu tak ada alasan untuk tak memaafkannya. "Lain kali jika kau membatalkan kencan lagi, jangan harap aku memaafkanmu."

"Tak akan lagi, Rukia. Aku janji," ucap Ichigo seraya menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Ah, ini yang kurindukan." Ia menambahkan dengan penuh rasa syukur.

Ya, aku juga merindukan berada di pelukanmu.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Hola~ Saya datang lagi dengan sebuah fanfik IchiRukia. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan yang saya sajikan.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca fanfik ini sampai akhir.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
